The subject system and method are generally directed to establishing and maintaining a dynamic visual cue for associated circuitry connectable to a schematically represented object of an electronic circuit design. Associated circuitry facilitates operational implementation of the object in the electronic circuit design without directly altering the digital logic to be carried out thereby. The system and method provide measures for generating and adaptively managing visual cues relating to such associated circuitry for one or more circuit objects of the given design schematically represented for viewing by a user.
While design tools in general and particularly electronic design automation (EDA) tools for creating, modifying, and reviewing integrated circuits (IC), printed circuit boards (PCB), and package designs to arrive at an IC product are known, such heretofore known systems and methods are encumbered by numerous deficiencies, not the least of which is a lack of effective usability. Graphical saturation, over-cluttering, congestion, and the inability to effectively navigate amongst a design all detract from the usability of such heretofore known systems.
The lack of such capabilities have heretofore hindered electronic design flows, time-to-market, and costs. There is therefore a need for a system and method for maintaining dynamic visual cues for associated circuitry of schematic objects.